Mobile phones become people's necessities, and people always carry them. For people who want to be more beautiful, mirror is another necessity to be carried. When the display screen becomes black, it is useless, and cannot act as a mirror due to a low reflectivity. In related art, a back surface of a screen lens is coated with a layer of reflective film so as to enhance the reflective effect. However, when the display screen is used for displaying, the reflective film significantly affects the light transmission.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.